hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory
is the third game in the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. The game released in North America on March 21st, 2013 and Europe on March 15th, 2013. Storyline Set after the events of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 but takes place in an alternate Gamindustri set during 1989, where Planeptune is a small country, Lowee as a Japanese styled area and Leanbox as an invading overseas country. Lastation is an area connected with Planeptune. Neptune is thrown into this continuity and embarks her adventure to get back. Because this is not the world/dimension or time she's supposed to live in, she is not in charge of Planeptune; a new character called Plutia also known as Iris Heart is in charge of Planeptune instead. Characters Two new Hearts are introduced in the game. Iris Heart, the CPU of Planeptune in the Ultradimension whose human form is named Plutia, an airheaded, lazy CPU, much like Neptune herself. And Yellow Heart, a new CPU who causes trouble for the CPUs in later chapters. Falcom makes a return in this game, a much younger version appears and later her mk2 counterpart. Both will be usable via DLC. The CPU Candidates do make a return and are playable. However they are not involved in the story and not usable if the player did not get into chapter 9 (good end) or chapter 10 (True end). Also Compa and IF are in the game as small kidhttp://www.siliconera.com/2012/07/24/neptunias-friends-compa-and-if-return-as-babies/, along with a character named Peashy. Kid Compa and IF can become playable by getting a DLC. Two brand new personified video game publishers are introduced like Idea Factory based IF and Compile Heart based Compa. One is Marvelous, based on the company Marvelous AQL, publishers of Rune Factory and the Senran Kagura games. The other is Broccoli based on the series Di Gi Charat. The third maker character is based on the company CyberConnect2, developers of the .Hack series and the Naruto: Ultimate Storm series. Who seems to be based on the .Hack and Little Tail Bronx series (with a bit of Naruto mixed in). Another Character based on Mages company, Mages was also introduced. being DLC along with the other characters. Tekken is the final character to be announced as a DLC character. However unlike the rest of the makers, she is based on a game series rather than a video game company. Trivia *The characters are able to jump, unlike the first and second game. *The game has an achievement system for things like number of jumps, damage taken, and so forth. Unlike most other games, each one has a small but immediate benefit usually a stat boost. For example, "Total damage taken" achievements award max HP boosts. * Composer Nobuo Uematsu along with his band Earthbound Papas composed some of the music found in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. http://www.siliconera.com/2012/05/16/nobuo-uematsu-summoned-for-neptunia-v/ * According to NIS America, they said Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory will be set released in America and Europe in Spring 2013. * In the English version, Pururut's name is Plutia. * Piishe's English name is Peashy. * Kyubey from Puella Magi Madoka Magica makes a cameo as a character in Planeptune. There's also an enemy that bares some similarities to Kyubey. * The Shampuru's from Mugen Souls appear in Zeca Ruins No. 2 * Emotions in the event scene, the balloon, expressions such as "?" "!", Became the same specification as the Mugen Souls. Gallery Please visit Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (images) for more images and Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (fanart) for more Fanarts. References See also *Seven Sages External Links * An announcement article. * Official Japanese site * Neptune V opening 1989 Leanbox.jpg|Leanbox 1989 Lastation.jpg|Lastation Category:Game Category:Media Category:Neptunia Victory Category:PS3 game Category:Neptune's Game